RPG Maker VX
RPG Maker VX (RPGツクールVX or RPG Tsukūru VX) is the latest program from the RPG Maker series. wIt was developed by Enterbrain and is the latest in the PC RPG Maker series, following its predecessor, RPG Maker XP. RPG Maker VX follows the naming pattern present in previous RPG Maker releases by having a suffix based on the Windows versions the software was designed for (in this case, WIndows Vista and Windows XP). RPG Maker VX Trial A Japanese trial for RPG Maker VX was released on Enterbrain's Japanese VX website and was available for download. It features limited and reduced features, like the inability to save games and limited database functionality. An English version of the program is also available from Enterbrain, with full functionality and a 30-day time limit. RPG Maker VX RTP The standard runtime package for RPG Maker VX is available for download on the Enterbrain website. This allows users without RPG Maker VX to play games created by others, or try sample games listed on the VX website. It was developed so that games made in RPG Maker VX that used mostly default resources can be distributed to the public with a small file size. Sample Games There are a variety of sample games made using the software available for download from the Enterbrain website. These games include: *Dragoness Edge 2820 *Invas ~ Tai Ma Roku< *Michiru Service! ~Spirit World Border Tale~ *Buried Book *Futagonokamisama *Rector and the Black Lion's Crest *Sword of Algus444444444444444 *Abyss Diver The sample games are made by third parties such as Shine Garden, MENCHAN and SAURASUDO. They feature advanced effects such as pseudo-3D battle graphics, custom battle systems written in RGSS2 and more. These games are included in the official disc that comes with the program, as an effort to encourage the purchase of a legal copy of the software. Features Many of the features included in previous versions of RPG Makers made a return. *The faceset system seen in RPG Maker 2000 and RPG Maker 2003 can be implemented through the "Enter Message" command. *Making a second appearance is the Random Dungeon Generator from RPG Maker 2003, which automatically generates a random dungeon map. *The battle system in RPG Maker VX is an update of the front-view battle system seen in RPG Maker 2000 ("Dragon Warrior" style), which does not allow for character graphics. *The script editor from RPG Maker XP was updated, and is based on the language RGSS2. Users can add custom scripts to the game or edit existing ones, and the capabilities of RGSS2 provide sufficient flexibility that programmers with enough time and knowledge can add or modify virtually any game function that suits their purposes. *A new feature to RPG Maker VX is the "Quick Event Creation" function. It's a tool that allows less experienced users to create events for doors, inns, and treasure chests. (Experienced designers may prefer to create their own template events with a custom "feel" instead of using these built-in events.) Mapping System The mapping system in RPG Maker VX differs greatly from the one used in RPG Maker XP. Instead of assigning tile sets to each map, there are five global tile sets which can be used indiscriminately. The layer system used in previous releases has also changed, as RPG Maker VX only has two layers; one layer for Tile set A (which contains tiles for floors, walls, etc.) and another for tile sets B to E. Any tile from tile sets B to E always go above any tile from tile set A. It is possible, however, to create a third layer of sorts assigning tile set graphics to events. For users to import their own tiles, RPG Maker VX provides a blank, 512x512 tile set (a total of 256 possible tiles) which is by default tile set E. The size of this tile set cannot be changed, unlike in RPG Maker XP, where users could import any number of tile sets which could be of any size. Generally, the tilesets tended to be more general than RMXP, since no tilesets are used aside from global ones; however, this prevents greater and more specialized usage of tiles. There are also fewer tiles than XP. Character and Object Tiles Tiles used for characters and objects in the native RMVX tilesets are "square-sized" with deformed profiles (similar to those found in Final Fantasy IV) rather than the height-proportional figures found in previous RPG Maker versions (or Final Fantasy VI). Designers who prefer the more realistic look of "tall" characters may readily make use of RMXP character and object tiles for this purpose. Tiles from RM2K, however, are essentially unusable because of their much-lower graphical resolution. Updates In late January 2008, Enterbrain of Japan released an update that included an extra script which improved performance. This release was called RPG Maker VX 1.01 and is available to those who own the full version of the program. The last version at the moment is 1.02. Reception RPG Maker VX has received mixed reviews amongst the game development community. It has been praised for being much more user friendly than previous RPG Makers and for including a variety of features that otherwise had to be coded manually in previous RPG Maker installments.RPG Maker VX PC Hands-On Preview @ Gaming Target The addition of RGSS2 has also been received favorably amongst users, although the battle system has been criticized for having no graphical representation of the actual player characters and for being largely text-based, therefore making some battles quite confusing. However, scripts to make your party members appear on the battle-screen, akin to Final Fantasy titles, are easily found on the internet, which simply need to be copied and pasted. It has also been criticized for the tile set limitations, which only allow for a very small number of custom tiles. System Requirements Minimum * Microsoft® Windows® 2000 / XP / Vista / 7 * 1.0 GHz Intel® Pentium® III equivalent or higher processor * 256MB of system RAM * 1024x768 or better video resolution * 100MB available hard disk space * Sound card (necessary) Recommended * Microsoft® Windows® XP / Vista * PC with 2.0 GHz Intel® Pentium®4 equivalent or higher processor * 512MB of system RAM * 1280x1024 or better video resolution * 100MB available hard disk space References External links *Enterbrain's Official Site English version.